Like a Date
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Prize for Sempaiko. Six and Holiday go on their awkward first date after 'A Family Holiday'. Oneshot. Holix.


**This fic is a prize for Sempaiko, who won my Breakeven art contest at the Providence Playground. *high five* She wanted: "Something Six and Holiday (OF COURSE! lol) maybe something like... a one-shot of their 'date' right after the infamous episode 'A Family Holiday'... Just to satisfy all our curiosities in what their little date was like."**

**So this is their first, awkward, sexy, hilarious date. Enjoy. XD Also, I sorta went with my own strange brain on this. Cause I never really pictured anything solid with them, so I just put the characters in the situation and allowed it to roam. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS.**

**(Yes, I'm well aware I've been neglecting my other fics. Give me time.)**

**o0o**

"You mean outside? With real people? Like a-"

"Yes. Like a date."

o0o

Oh, God, what did he do?

Well, it was obvious, right? He made it pain stakingly obvious how he felt about her and, in order to avoid a lifetime of awkward glances, he just went ahead and jumped. It was the single most horrifying thing he had ever done in his life... well, one of them, and she had said yes. She said yes. Oh, God, she said yes.

Alright, well, while agonizing over that detail, he may have not thought ahead. She had said yes and he was still terrified.

Six was on his back, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, looking at the clock at least every five seconds. Instead of lunch, they decided it would be easier to just head out for dinner at eight. It made sense. Neither of them had to work through the night. They could just take their time. So...

He glanced at the clock again. 7:30. Oh, God.

He was ready to go. He had been ready since three. There was just... He couldn't decide what to do. Where to go. What to do. Where do they go? At first, he figured a nice, expensive restuarant. Alright, sure, but Holiday was pretty practical. They fed you like a bird and the atmosphere tended to be stiff. Okay, so, maybe a movie? Yeah, two hours of silence between the two and only a romantic film to make it worse. No. Alright, then, um, maybe the beach? The beach wasn't far. ... It was night. Why would she want to go to the beach? That didn't make sense. She'll probably be in heels and then there's all that sand.

Six groaned again.

Then, he heard a knock at the door. He shot up, looking at the clock, which read a 7:45. She was early? She was actually early? It was only fifteen minutes. Why didn't he think of this?

His agonizing self in his brain didn't show through at all, as he stood and opened the door. Was this the first time she had been in casual attire around him? He was pretty sure he would remember this.

Holiday smiled to him, wearing a simple, light orange dress. It could almost be passed as a summer gown, but it was still formal enough for whatever they were doing. "Hey," the voice almost startled him.

"I was going to go get you," he replied back. Great job, Six. You could at least- Oh, shut up.

"I figured you would," she smiled, tucking a piece of her hair, which was down for once in a blue moon, behind her ear, "I was just getting ansty about it." Well, at least she was honest. Unlike _someone_.

Still, he was happy to know he wasn't the only one that was nervous. He walked into the hall beside her, nodding. "It's fine." Once he closed the door and they both started to walk, he decided to... just ask.

"I don't suppose you have anything in particular you want to do this evening."

"Not really."

Terrific.

o0o

She liked the roadster. He was beyond pleased that she liked the roadster.

They had only just started out, driving into the closest city. It was about a fifteen minute drive, which didn't seem like near enough time to figure out what on Earth to do.

Well, let's try again. "What do you feel like eating?"

She looked to him, beautiful smile on her face. "Did you have anything planned?"

... The question was loaded. He knew it. The obvious answer would have been 'of course', but it wasn't the truth and it just would've dug his grave a few feet deeper. His silence was all the answer she needed, though.

And she laughed. Great. This night was turning out wonderful.

"Whatever you feel like, really," she finally answered him with a chuckle.

He glanced back to her. She sighed. "Alright, let's see," and this time she was thinking. He felt relief. "I could go for a burger."

"Wait. What?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

Not a burger. "I was thinking something like that French place."

Holiday blinked at him. "That's so expensive."

... Was she worried he couldn't handle it? "So? You're aware that I can afford it." ... But, he didn't want to push the place on her. "I just didn't know about that, because I thought you might not like it." ... But, she probably didn't mind being treated like that every now and then. "Not that I didn't think you wouldn't like it." ... And what did that imply? "I just thought you might not like the professionalism of it." ... So, she's not good enough for it? "Not that you aren't professional." ... But she wanted to get away from that. "I just didn't think that would like-."

"Six."

"Yes?"

"Relax."

"I am relaxed." How did she figure it out? He chanced over to her and, to his utter amazement, she didn't look angry or annoyed. She was smiling. "So...," he tried again, "Burgers?"

"Sounds great."

o0o

"How could they be _closed_?" She was... _confused._

"Might be closing hours." He was... awkwardly pleased.

"Don't they do that twenty-four hours a day thing?"

"That's Wal-Mart."

"What about that midnight or later one?" She was annoyed.

"Taco Bell." He was amused.

"I could swear that they-"

"It's Sunday."

"What?"

"It's Sunday."

"Ergh!"

"... French?," he tried.

"Sure," she gave in.

o0o

"One thing still manages to allude me," Holiday told him, looking at the restaurant from their table. The place was... absolutely beautiful. Deep red carpet and dim lighting. Dark velvet curtains and balconies. Even the menus had those little tossel things and the other customers were clinking their champagne glasses together, with a soft violin _somewhere_ in the background.

"Yes?," Six asked, admittedly still a little amused. He knew that she had been to places like this before, but it was a little, dare he say, _cute_ that she was a little awestruck.

"How did you get this table? There had to be a line of twenty people out there."

Six just shrugged, "Probably just Providence. I never really question those things."

"... You mean... that happens often?"

"... Well, now that I think about it, kind of... Yes, actually..."

"... Doesn't that strike you as strange?"

"I don't question it."

They stayed quiet for a second, blinking at each other. They must have both felt the same few pairs of eyes on them, because they both turned to look at the double doors leading to the kitchen. The three or four heads peeking through quickly dissappeared, just letting the doors swing. Holiday blinked at it for a few more seconds, just long enough to see one of the heads peek through the little window in the door. Slowly, she looked back to Six.

"Don't question it," he repeated, looking through their menu. He then looked up to something beside her.

Holiday's eyes looked over to see their waiter, with the biggest smile in the world, a few drops of sweat, and the pad of paper and pen in his hand continuously shaking.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

o0o

"I better get a tip for this one," said young man around the age of twenty-something, just trying to work his way through college and trying not to die early.

A chuckle came from the man behind the counter top, punching numbers in the register.

The young man stopped rubbing his eyes long enough to look at him. "What's it ring up to, Paulie?"

_Paulie_ looked back at the little piece of paper, punched in a few numbers, and another little piece of paper fed out of his little machine. He took the paper, squinted at it, adjusted his glasses, and read out the total. "Two hundred, fivety-seven bucks... and twenty-five cents."

"_What?_"

"Nice knowing you, Cal."

"No way!," the young man, _Cal_, ripped the paper out of Paulie's hands looking it over. Sure enough, there was the total, right there, plain as day.

Paulie smacked his lips. "Probably that wine he ordered..."

Cal quickly spun around. "MICHEAL!"

"WHAT?," screamed another young man's voice across the room and behind a few stoves.

"I'M NOT DOING IT."

"... WHAT?"

"_I'M NOT DOING IT!_"

"YOU'RE THEIR WAITER!"

"SCREW YOU!"

Micheal walked out from behind the few stoves, that way he could look at Cal and scream at the same time. "_You_ have to do it. _You're_ their waiter."

"Oh, no," Cal shook his head, "I only went out there, because everyone else was too chicken shit. I'm not doing this."

"Well, what are you talking to me for? Make Kyle do it." Kyle being the manager, by the way.

"He's been busting my ass all week," Cal complained, motioning in the general direction of the man's office, "I can't go to him about this, too."

"Well, I'm not doing it."

"Hell if I am."

Paulie decided to ring in his two cents. "You know, they're both pretty high up in Providence. I'm sure they can handle this little check and give a pretty hefty tip."

Cal shook his head again. "Ain't worth it, old man."

"Well," Paulie looked at the check again, "It's not even that expensive compared to the other customers."

"Our _other customers_," Micheal said, pointing out into the restaurant dining area, "Aren't on the five o'clock news every day tearing EVOs in half."

Paulie just shrugged, turning back around to the cash register. "Toss a coin or something. Just get it over with."

Cal and Micheal looked through their pockets for a second, but just looked back at each other again.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're on."

"One... Two... Three..."

Cal had rock. Mike had paper.

"Loser," Micheal chuckled.

"Two out of three."

"What?"

"Two out of three."

"I am not going to-"

"TWO OUT OF THREE!" 

"FINE."

"One... Two... Three..."

Cal had scissors. Mike had paper, again.

Now, they were both sweating a little, each licking their lips for a second and limbering up.

"Okay."

"Alright."

"I can do this."

"One... Two... Three..."

Cal had paper. Mike had scissors.

Micheal patted the other on the shoulder, a nice smile on his face. "See you in the next life, man."

Cal started to cry.

o0o

The two had decided to walk the street after dinner, allowing the wine to cease it's little effects. Throughout the two minutes they have been out of the restaurant, Holiday had this contemplative look on her face. "Did you notice something strange about that waiter?"

Six shrugged. "Maybe he's not used to people."

"He looked terrified."

"Maybe he's paranoid. I don't know."

"Strange." With that, the weird waiter was out of their minds. "So, what are we doing now?," her smile suggested she knew what he was thinking.

"Walking," he answered in his dry tone.

"Still nothing?"

Pride refused to let him admit it. Like she could really blame him, anyway. He hadn't been on a date since-... Okay, well, he hadn't been with a woman in years. Let's put it like that. He knew that chocolate, roses, and poetic dribble was the trifecta, but just about every smart male knew that... Even Rex knew that...

... Maybe he could buy her a Hershey's bar or something. That was about all he had.

Holiday had an eyebrow raised to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Milk or dark?"

"Wha-"

"Nothing."

Really put his foot in that one. Think, Six! Think before saying something!

She just gave him that knowing smile again. "Come on. You really have no ideas?"

"Anything you can come up with is fine with me." Yes, please! You pick! Please!

She was actually thinking about it. She really, really was. It was amazing. "You know," she eventually said, "Being with Providence means we can go anywhere in the world."

Six shrugged. "Probably the moon, too."

That made her laugh and, again, he was pleased. "I don't really care about going anywhere, though," she admitted.

That made his eyebrow shoot up. "You're... enjoying yourself?"

"Amazed?"

"A little."

She laughed again.

He smiled.

"The next one will be better," he promised, before even realizing... _Will_ there be a next one?

"This is good enough," she softly chuckled, instantly making that knot in his stomach disappear.

His hand, gentle as a ghost, slowly moved against hers, fingertips grazing each other. Not really holding hands, but it seemed, to him, like more than that.

After the smallest beat of silence, confirmation that she wouldn't pull away, he told her, "I'm happy for you and your sister. The new turn of events is... actually good for a change."

She looked up to him, smiling softly and eyes sparkling in that perfect way he had only caught treasured glimpses of a few times. "I'm happy, too."

While he was smiling back, it occured to him. He was with her, here and now, after all of that. It took a stroke of strange events to finally force him to admit it and both of them to acknowledge it and, now, they were finally together. He had always been there for her, but there were _so many_ times when he'd walk in and catch the shine of a tear or watch her scream to the staff and White Knight himself or bring her coffee when he knew she had been awake for the last thirty-two hours working on some new hope she had come across. Too many times. He was always _right there_ for her, but how many times could he remember her give him that longing look and reach for him, only for him to turn away? He couldn't even count.

And now, when her sister was cured and everything was fine, he decided to walk beside her, hand in hand. And she looked so happy.

He wasn't there when she needed him most... and, yet, she looked so happy.

Yes, the next one will be much better. He had a lot to make up for, a whole lot, and he wasn't about to lose her with dates being too... put together at the last minute. There were times when he needed her, too, after all. He had cheated them both. Guess that's the thing with near death experiences.

"Dark chocolate, by the way."

Well, that put an end to his depressing thoughts, at least.

o0o

Their shoes barely made a sound against the Providence floor.

"And you're _sure _you want a second date?," he asked, _again_.

She just laughed, "Yes, I'm sure. I think this was a successful first. You don't?"

"If you do, then I do." It was the honest to God truth. If she enjoyed herself, it was a success, even if they cut it short on account of not knowing what the hell to do.

This time, they stopped by her door. "Thanks," she said and his blood ran cold.

"For what?," he asked, before stopping himself.

She laughed at him again. He oddly didn't find it annoying, but strangely pleased that she was just so happy. Before he knew it, she had leaned into him, her feather soft lips touching against his cheek. When she leaned back, while he forced himself to relax that instinctual tension, she answered him. "Everything."

Six just smirked... Then, a hand to her chin, while he slowly pressed his lips against her's. There was no way she was getting away with a little peck on the cheek. Eventually, he pulled away... and had _no idea_ where that just came from... just like the rest of the night...

Holiday placed another, small kiss on his bottom lip, before walking back into her room. "Goodnight, Six." She hesitated in closing the door... No one was around... It would be so easy to walk in... He promised the next one would be better, though...

So, with his smirk still on his face, he just nodded. "Goodnight, Rebecca."

Her smile actually blossomed a little more, before her door slowly closed.

... He resisted the urge to do a fist pump...

**o0o**

**WELL, I sort of planned everything up to the waiters **_**freaking out**_** over the bill. After that, was just spurring from my brain. :P Meh, I like the way it turned out. It's not my best, but it's okay.**

**Hope that you like it, too, Sempai! And sorry for the short!**

**For all of my regular readers out there, in between a 100 prompt list that I'll be starting soon, I'm going to try and work on the new chapter of **_**Switch Out**_**. I just ran into a temporary block, but if I actually sat down and typed, I could get through it... It's just... to do that... I think the prompt list will do wonders for that, though. SO! Look for my 100 GenRex drabbles that'll be popping up soon. It'll include, hopefully, EVERYTHING and NOT just Holix. Though, I can tell you now, Holix will be the number one pairing... as usual.**

**Other than that, my internet connection has been SUCKING for the last 2 weeks about. I haven't even seen my email in that time. SO, that's why I've been terribly slow/nonexistent (to all my buddies out there). Once I get a new service... shouldn't be TOO much longer... I'll return full force. Let's hope.**

**AND That's All!**

**Read and Review**


End file.
